A Kit Kats Christmas
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Today we will take a look at how the good and amazing Kit Kats, along with their cousin, aunt and uncle, and even their parents, are like on a certain special holiday that shows up by almost the end of the year: Christmas Day! (The Kit Kats and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


There was a question no one had ever thought about. One that is so cute that it shall be deemed an adorable question to ask. What is Christmas Day like for the Kit Kats and Portia? Even for the Wildehopps and Savage family? Well that my dear readers is something we will see today. Today we will look at the joy and merry of this great holiday in the household of the the big happy family.

Inside of the big house, in the living room, was their big decorated Christmas tree. With colorful lights and shiny decorations being hung on the small branches. Even the remaining candy canes had shown to still be on despite Andre having to eat the Christmas treats, even with the plastic wrap still on them. The star on top of their tree still was showing its bright glittery self on the snowy morning of Christmas. Many mammals would say that it would feel like a true tradition, with the snow falling down in the middle of night of Christmas Eve as it turns to Christmas Day. So already from the start the present opening and the parents watching their young children open the gifts from "Santa Clause".

Amare Wilde, the sweet as a s'more kit, was opening his first gift given by Santa. He knew that he was good for always acting like the mature one. Also having to control his temper more thanks to his sister Aubrey and his father Nick and his mother Judy. He always is a good kit, so he was happy to receive the gifts from Santa. His first gift he opened gently as he didn't want to break whatever was inside since Santa was very careful with his gift and Amare didn't want to be reckless with it. Inside of his gift was small ties and what looks to be of different clothing meant for a stuffed plush. He gasped and his eyes showed he was full of joy. He had outfits for both of his Nick Doll and a bunny plushie his mom gave him. He personally loved to dress the bunny plushie up as Judy so his Nick Doll wouldn't feel alone. He loved his parents and loved how they were happy together, so he is happy to make sure his Nick Doll and Judy Plushie stay the same.

Alicia Wilde was a troublemaker, yet was good as well. She was able to avoid being on the Naughty List despite being a crazy energetic kit who gets into trouble. She still was always there to be helpful to her siblings and parents and even her cousin, aunt, and uncle. She quickly tore apart the wrapping paper with her claws ripping it into shreds. Her gift was pulled out of the torn up wrapping to show it was a brand new skateboard. She was thrilled about having it with her hugging it tightly and having so many ideas of her opening it up with her bare hands and having to ride it all around inside and outside of the house. Though she knew her parents would give her rules about having to ride it in the house. Though she will be careful while riding it. Sometimes.

Andre Wilde was good as well. He taught himself to try to self control his hunger so Santa wouldn't see him eating everyone's food and belongings. He tried his best to be good and now his reward was no coal in his stockings. He felt like he could go back to eating anything in his sight now until next December. He felt hungry after all. Thankfully Nick's mother was making Christmas dinner for them when they show up in a few hours after they open their gifts. Andre torn his with both hands and teeth while also eating the wrapping paper since he was a hungry boy. From inside was a Blu-Ray collection dvd box set of his favorite cooking show. He letted out a squeal of being super happy as he then dramatically fainted into the arms of Judy who chuckled and having Nick fan his hand on the very joyful kit.

Aubrey Wilde, while lazy in general, still was able to be on the Nice List. She did her chores, she got A's and B's on her homework, she was just perfect despite sleeping in drawers and even on tables and desks due to her excessive sleepiness. She had her first gift on her lap and slowly but surely she was ripping off the thin decorative wrapping paper. She took her time but after what almost seemed like a minute later she looked over but had a smile of glee. She got a big fluffy black and white stylish pillow that felt soft as like an angel's touch. Within seconds she yawns and suddenly lays her head on the pillow to rest while laying on the wrapping paper her siblings hard ripped to shreds. Honestly she isn't as lazy and sleepy like this, but when her sister and dad were shouting of pure joy with excitement being in their voice, it feels justified to sleep.

The meerkat cousin of theirs, Portia Savage, was like Amare. They both were mature and had good grades and both were pretty much on the Nice List. Portia was smiling with her tail wagging of joy. She loved getting gifts from Santa. They always brought a big smile on her face from having to get something she loved dearly. With Portia being a happy pup, she ripped the gift open with a smile still growing as she showed to the kits, her aunt and uncle, and her parents what she got. In her hands was a small but adorable scarf that had a turquoise green and light blue striped design to it. Portia's eyes lighted up and she hugged on it tightly as all she wanted for Christmas was something cute but also to keep herself warm for the cold days. So of course, she was very happy.

Now Portia's parents, Jack Savage and Skye Savage, were easy to please with their gifts. Jack himself opened up his first present and to his shock and surprise, it was something he always wanted. A brand new pair of cleaning gloves. The striped rabbit gasped with a squeal almost coming out of his body as he tore open the package with his bare hands and quickly putted them on as he showed off his new cleaning supplies to use when it comes to cleaning. With Skye she also is simple. As she opened her gift, inside was nothing but boxes of sweet rich chocolate in the shape of Christmas trees. Skye really loved chocolate as she started to tear the boxes open in seconds and grab a handful of them and started to eat them as much as like Andre with him eating anything.

The Kit Kat's parents, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, were always lovey dovey with each other so of course the gifts are usually from the two sharing their love. The eager fox opened his first gift with his claws tearing the paper like it was nothing. From in his grip he held a small blueberry plushie that fitted on both of his hands. From the front it said 'To my blueberry addicted fox'. Nick smiled with his cheeks looking like they were ready to burst with Amare loving his dad being happy but him and his siblings cringed at the sight of the foul thing that makes them sick. Judy opened hers like a happy excited kit to reveal a same sized carrot plushie but with the words 'To my lovely Carrots' written on the front. The two happy married parents smiled at their gifts as they thanked themselves for the wonderful gifts before sharing a heartwarming and sweet Christmas kiss, with the kits and even Portia being happy at the sight of the two being loving to each other like this.

The WildeHopps and Savage family were having a great time. The trash bags being full of wrapping paper that was torn in pieces and the toys were being played with by the joy filled children who loved their gifts oh so much. It was starting to go into a great Christmas morning for the huge family. They shared laughter, hugs, and above all else happiness. Though we all know that as soon as they leave to go eat at Nick's mother's house, aka grandma's house, they will have to get their food before the sweet innocent happy hungry son Andre eats every festive feast in sight.

(Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy Holidays, from the Kit Kats and Portia, Msitubeatz, and SpazzieBunnie.)


End file.
